


Summer in Almaty

by quartzking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2000 words of shameless smut and fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, after care kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzking/pseuds/quartzking
Summary: Summer in Almaty meant freckled skin, lighter hair, and warmth. Summer in Almaty meant wild adventures, new experiences, and overwhelming love. Summer in Almaty meant that Yuri got to experience Otabek, all broad shoulders and caramel skin, motorcyclist and DJ.Summer in Almaty always held a promise to leave Yuri wanting more.





	Summer in Almaty

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to do some slow burn, or some kind of full-length fic but I don't have a beta so this is the best I can do. Shameless smut.

 

 “Beka, get up,” Yuri had dragged himself out of the guest bedroom, swallowed in a big shirt- probably Otabek’s- and cheetah print short-shorts, and into Otabek’s room despite his, albeit mild, jet lag. He knew his best friend wasn't an early riser, but he enjoyed the talkative demeanor Otabek took on before he was entirely awake. “Beeeekkkkkkkaaaaaaaa.”

By now he was sitting on the side edge of the others bed, shaking his shoulder. He could feel the raw strength laid in he muscle there, especially when Otabek finally moved and swatted his hand away.

“What, Yura?” His voice was low and gravelly. “‘M trying to sleep…” Yuri gasped dramatically. “Your best friend comes to see you, hours away, for his late birthday trip and you can't even spend time with me?”

And before he knew it Otabek grabbed his wrist and pulled him next to him, rolling to his side and tucking Yuri's head under his own. “Maybe you need to go back to sleep too.”

Yuri's face was on fire. Even though he was dressed, Otabek only wore some silky basketball shorts, and being pressed against the wide plane of his bare chest was too much, and his face flushed. “Just get up!” He more whispered than yelled as he planted his hands and pushed himself out of the bed and into the hardwood floor.

Otabek’s laugh slowly started dancing through the room and he looked over the edge to Yuri, now laid out on his back. His brown eyes shined, and his dark hair was mussed, “Are you okay, Yura?”

He was sure he looked dumb, all splayed hair and limbs and red face- but Otabek was looking at him with adoration. “And did you just friend zone me?”

Oh. Right. “No, I'm just not used to it, still, asshole,” he mumbled, and leaned up to put his face close to Otabek’s. “No reason to get defensive, we both know I'm your best friend, too. But your boyfriend and best friend comes to see you and you can’t get up.” Their lips met in soft contact, but it was gone as soon as it was there and Yuri huffed. The first kiss, almost a year ago, had been similar, closed lips; however, it had lingered.

“Well, I guess I can make an exception today. But if you wake me up at 7 again, I'm tying you to the bed,” He had completely removed himself back to the middle of the bed, stretching and looking at Yuri, whose eyes were peaking over the comforter.

“You're an asshole. But you're cute, and I like you.” Otabek chuckled and threw the comforter off the bed and over him, and before he could react, strong arms were around his middle and he was being hoisted onto a shoulder. “B-EKA,” he was laughing, and he could only kick his legs in a faux attempt at escape as he was moved to their new destination- apparently the couch, by the feel.

Finally, his head was uncovered. He hadn't realized how hot it had been and he was positive his face was red, and he took in small gasps of cool air in his laughter. The comforter acted as a barrier as Otabek put all of his weight over him, still missing his shirt, and laid his head on Yuri's chest. “I got up. Can we go back to sleep?” Of course, he was joking, maybe.

“Beka no,” he was swatting at the back of his boyfriends head with the hand he was able to wiggle out. “There's only one way you're getting me back in bed right now and sleep is not it.” Otabek looked up at him with a glimmer in his eye.

“I know we'be been together for months now, Yura, but it's your first day in Almaty. I can't ruin the next few days for you,” he was laughing as he said it, but Yuri’s face felt like a furnace with the blood building up.

“Okay, it's time to get you your coffee.” Yuri tried to push him off, but Otabek stayed solid. He propped his chin on Yuri's chest and pouted. Pouted.

“I will literally do anything if you will just let me sleep one more hour.” Yuri's eyebrow twitched. “Anything sounds promising,” he rolled his eyes, and tried to push the other again.

“Yuri I promise I will make you cum harder than- oh what was his name?- oh, Luke, right? Than he ever did. If he even did.” Okay, Yuri wasn't a virgin but a promise like that had him interested.

“Before, or after? Because I see that as empty until proven otherwise-” and then Otabek’s lips were on his; soft, tasting like vanilla and stale cigarettes. “Then I guess right now will have to do.”

And Yuri did a full body shiver at the deep octave of Otabek’s voice, lips still ghosts against his. “Oh.” And all at once the blanket was too hot, Otabek wasn't close enough, and he didn't have enough access to his right arm.

The left one had its hand threaded into the shaved nape of Beka’s hair, pulling their lips together again. “Beka get this blanket the fuck off of me.”

He was obliged, Otabek's body lifting enough to tug the blanket from between them, only to crash back down between Yuri’s thighs. The fit on the couch was tight, one Yuri’s legs bent, and the other planting his foot on the floor. When Otabek started trailing down from his lips to his shoulder, he hooked the former leg around his waist. “Oh my god, Beka.”

Yuri could say he'd done a lot of his firsts, but Otabek giving him his first hickey felt like magic being inscribed on his skin. He was very vocal about it too, especially when Otabek lifted the hem of his shirt, removing it. He began to scoop lower, the muscled plane of his back very visible, opening Yuri's own fantasy of leaving marks.

And then he was there, kissing his hardening length. “Yura, do you not have underwear on?” And then he really flushed, because no, he absolutely didn't, and when Otabek confirmed his own suspicion by removing those hideous cheetah print shorts, he let out a gasp that told Yuri he wasn't in the least disappointed to find that out.

Otabek leaned up to pull the shorts off of him, eyes wandering down Yuri's flushed body, at the lean muscles and collections of freckles over the pale skin.“Oh my god stop starin-” “You're beautiful Yura.”

Before Yuri could protest Otabek was back down and gave his length another gentle kiss before taking his pink tip in his mouth, and Yuri backtracked on everything he thought he knew, because Otabek was a god and the only thing that kept him from cumming immediately when he felt Otabek's lips at his base and throat around his tip was that he had decency.

That decency almost didn't protect him from the full, cheek-hollowed suck he was given, and his hand flew down to grip the longer top of Otabek's hair. “‘M so close, Beka- oh, fucking Jesus Christ.” Otabek gave him one long lick back to the tip and popped off, while Yuri teetered on the edge. Otabek’s amber eyes were burning into his, mischief displayed in the smirk on his lips.

“You can't come until I tell you to, kitten,” his voice was deep and fuck- he could do anything he wanted to and Yuri would just deal with it, even if his plan was to edge the life out of him.

“Okay,” Yuri breathed, pulling at Otabek so that their lips met again, tasting his own bitter there. This one was softer, Otabek running one hand carefully down his side, grabbing at his knee and coaxing his second leg to join the other around his waist. His second hand moved to Yuri's back, splayed. He moved them to a sitting position before he used his holy fuck strength to lift Yuri in the air.

He carried him with ease back towards his bedroom; his blanket still bundled up in the living area’s floor somewhere. Yuri attached himself to the sensitive area just below Otabek's earlobe, and he was earned with Otabek's full weight pressing him against the wall. He could feel the other’s hard length against his ass and wondered if his partner was even human with the size of it.

“Yura-” his own arousal was still raging without release. “Just get us to the bed, Beka.” And it felt like years instead of seconds, and Otabek easily maneuvered them to lay center in the bed before Yuri released him and let him reach to the nightstand. “Beka don't worry about that-” he knocked the condom back into the drawer with a swat, “I just- want to feel you.”

The look on both of their faces was incredulous no doubt- but neither protested the unexpected words that had tumbled out, Otabek resigning himself to just grabbing the lube. “Are you sure Yuri?” Ah.

“Yeah,” slicked fingers at his entrance had his breath leaving him in an instant, and as one thick, skilled finger worked it's way through, Yuri finally remembered that oxygen was necessary. “Beka I'm not going to break you can just- oh,” the second finger was there before he could even beg for it, scissoring him open before they delved deep, curling, and Yuri isn't sure how he did it, but just like that Otabek had him like putty- only the live, writhing kind.

“Righhht there- oh my god Beks,” when those tan hands deemed fit, a third finger joined in, all three taking care to rub his prostate at every chance. “Oh my god you're not naked and that needs to change,” Yuri nudged his arm away and those fingers slipped out, leaving him cool and empty, but his mission had been set. He pushed at one of Otabek's shoulders and rolled them over, taking no time to reach his own slender fingers into the the hem of those shorts with the straining tent and-

He hadn't been wearing underwear either. “You totally sleep naked when I'm not here, you nudist.” And Otabek laughed at him, “You aren't wrong,” but it was breathy and they both knew that they weren't really in the mood to waste time. Yuri carefully pulled the shorts down, hitching when Otabek's length was finally released. It was huge, all brown and pink and foreskin; it was… pretty. Can you even call dicks pretty?

But Yuri just sighed out at the thought of how, and finished off with the shorts. He grabbed the blue bottle of lube, releasing some on his hand before giving Otabek a few experimental strokes, pulling the foreskin to rub at the head.

The sharp grunt that he earned was bed-wettingly worth it. “Are you ready?” Beka’s voice was soft and his eyes steady. Yuri nodded, and then Beka’s warmth was over him again, head easily guided to his entrance. Yuri shuddered, but still had time to say, “So missionary,” before Beka's was pushing, and he focused just on remembering to breathe.

He took his time reaching the hilt, and when he was finally there, leaned over Yuri, he grabbed for the smaller’s pale ankle. “Is this okay?” He guided Yuri’s leg over his shoulder, and it was more than fine with the way it made Otabek’s cock move inside him. “Yeah.”

Slowly, Otabek began to drag out before pushing back in, leaving Yuri gasping and grabbing for him. “I'm not going to break, Beka's, just move.”

Otabek obliged, speeding into a a more brutal pace, and Yuri scrambled for purchase on Otabek’s back. “God, Yura, you're so beautiful.”

He could tell Otabek was getting close when he started losing tempo, and he reached for Yuri’s cock between them. It felt so good to be touched, and all it took was Otabek whispering, “Come for me,” before he choked and saw stars, leaving his mess on both their stomachs and Otabek's hand. Otabek wasn't far behind, warmth spreading through Yuri as his lover came.

“Jesus Christ,” It was Otabek who came back first. “Are you okay?” Yuri was still. “Yeah,” he started laughing, a soft snort leaving with it. “I think you win. Let's just… stay here for today.”

“Let me clean up, first..” Otabek slowly pulled out, still softening, and they both gasped at the sensitivity. It took him a minute before he got up and padded to the bathroom, coming back clean, with a wet rag in hand.

“Clean me up, since this is your fault,” Yuri was smiling up at him, blond hair wild. He laughed before wiping Yuri down with the warm wash cloth, throwing it to the side when he was done to crawl back into the bed.

He kissed Yuri's forehead, “I love you, Yura.”

It was several beats before there was a small, “I love you, too. And maybe I should take you up on your statement earlier and wake you up at seven again.” He smiled as eyes drifted close. “For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments<3


End file.
